I Was Right
by CutiePaTuttiFruity
Summary: This story is just a simple one shot that I've been playing around with. Pairing is OC/Neville. I don't really know much about the whole one shot stuff, so sorry if this is awful. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! As always, F/F/R are appreciated but not necessary. Thank you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character other than my own.**

**Author's Note: This is a one shot that I feature myself in. Except that for this story I'm Gryffindor but in reality, I'm Hufflepuff. I was considering saving this for Darcy and Neville but this isn't the direction I wanted to go with Darcy, plus Darcy would never skip class. Not even for Neville. If you don't know, I have one fan fiction I'm currently working on which I have an OC named Darcy paired with Neville. Feel free to check it out, but you don't have to. I just thought I would put something out for my followers because I'm probably not going to update Oh Brother! for a while. Please don't hate me for pairing myself with Neville, I just didn't feel like creating a whole new OC and I really like the selfie I added as the cover photo. Also, if you recognize me please keep it to yourself. Anyway. If you read this whole thing, thanks! Enjoy!**

Catherine was waiting for Neville in the common room all morning.

She looked at the clock, 20 minutes until class and they hadn't even had breakfast. All the other fourth years had already left for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

'_Where is he?_' she thought.

Another few minutes passed and the amount of people left in the common room could be counted on one hand.

'_Maybe he passed by without me noticing.._' she considered.

'_No. We walk together everyday, he wouldn't just leave without me._'

She pursed her lips and finally decided to go check his room to see if he was there. If he wasn't, she would continue to class.

She walked up the boys' dormitory staircase and reached Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron's room. She knocked on the door.

There was a shuffle.

"Neville? It's me, Catherine. May I come in?" she shouted through the door.

Neville grunted and Catherine took that as a yes. She opened the creaking door slowly and peeked in. Neville was the only person in the room and he was hiding under the covers in his bed. She said in a concerned tone, "Are you alright? I've been waiting for you all morning. We better leave quickly if we don't want to be late."

Neville said in a groggy, miserable voice, "I'm not going to class."

Catherine raised her eyebrows, "But Neville, you never miss class. Are you feeling ill?"

Neville said, "No, I just don't want to go." He uncovered his face and said, "And you can't make me."

Catherine had suspected it was because of the last lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts that made Neville put off by going again. The new professor, Moody, Mad-eye Moody as some called him because he had one magical eye and he seemed to always have suspicions about everything, had done a horrific lesson about the three unforgivable curses and Neville had been particularly horrified.

Catherine came next to his bed, now that she knew he wasn't ill and couldn't catch anything. She gazed down at him and he gave her a frustrated look, then covered his face back up and returned to the fetal position.

There was a silence.

They could hear a clock ticking it was so quiet. Catherine was wracking her brain with what she could say, when Neville broke the silence.

"You better go," he said, muffled by his blanket, "You'll be late if you don't leave now."

She knew this, but she didn't want her best friend to be miserable all alone. She uncovered his face and he squinted up at her, the light being bright for his eyes. She said, "I don't want to go to class without you Neville."

Neville sighed, "Well, I'm not going. There's nothing you can say that will make me go."

Catherine laughed and pulled his blanket off of him. She saw he was wearing pajamas, blue bottoms and a white t-shirt. He grabbed it and covered himself back up, "You're not forcing me either. I'm staying here!" He said determined.

She laughed and said, "I'm not going to force you. Scoot over. I'm joining you."

He blinked at her over his shoulder. Then scooted over, got on his side to face her and lifted the covers for her to get under. She accepted the spot he made for her and squeezed into his bed with him. She also had to be on her side because of how little space there was on the bed.

She pulled the blanket over their heads and everything was dark. There was the silence again and Catherine closed her eyes. 'I_t would be nice to sleep some more.._' she thought.

Catherine was nodding off, thinking about how much she wanted to sleep. It was so warm under the blanket and Neville's bed was very soft. She still had her glasses on, but she just left them on. Moving her hands to take them off seemed like the biggest task in the world because she was suddenly so drowsy.

Neville said, "Why are you doing this?" in the silence. His voice had startled Catherine to the point where she woke up with a jolt. She had almost forgotten he was there and she was on the verge of sleep.

It took her a minute to realize what he said and process an answer. She cleared her throat and spoke a little horsely, "I, um, I don't want you to be alone."

Catherine closed her eyes, still in a daze and somewhat unsure if it was a dream or not. Was she sleeping in her dorm and only dreaming that she was laying in bed with her best friend whom she had fallen in love with over the previous few months? Or was this real?

Neville had put his hand on her arm. She felt electricity shoot through her skin and her stomach began to turn in knots. She tried to make out his face but couldn't seem to do so in the darkness. She said almost inaudibly because she was still half asleep, "Is this real?"

Neville snickered. "Yeah," he said simply. She could feel herself getting nervous and the heat from her face and the blanket began to cave in on her. She began feeling as though she couldn't breathe and her lungs were caving in. She ripped the blanket off of her face and breathed in the cool open air. Instantly she felt better, then looked at Neville. She said, "Sorry, I'm claustrophobic and it was really hard to breath under there.

Neville said, "No, it's okay. It was getting kind of hot anyway."

He still had his hand on her arm and she made eye contact with him. His eyes were so beautiful and blue. Her eyes were green and he moved his hand from her arm to push her ginger hair out of her face. He wrapped his arm around her in the process and kept it in a hug around her. She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her own arm around him and pressed her face into his chest.

Neville's arm that was against the bed squirmed underneath her. She pulled back and he laid it out on the pillow under where her head would go. She smiled at him, blush brushing her cheeks and snuggled back into him.

Neville squeezed her into him and she squeezed back. She said into his chest, "You're the only reason I can stand being in class."

Neville laughed softly, "Likewise."

Catherine smiled. She pulled back and looked at him. She said, "You know we're all alone right now.."

Neville glanced around the room, "Huh, you don't say.."

Catherine laughed and said, "I like this. It's...cozy."

Neville said, "Is that what you'd call it?"

She laughed, "Yeah, it is."

He said, "Oh. So you wouldn't say that it's awkward?"

She smirked, "What would be awkward about cuddling with my best friend in the whole world?"

Neville smiled. Then his face went blank. He glanced at Catherine's lips then bit his own lip. Catherine wondered if he wanted to do what she thought he wanted to do.

She said, "Hey, you want to know something."

Neville seemed to snap back to realty and he said, "What?"

Catherine said, "You're really good a cuddling."

A smile spread widely across his face, "Thanks."

Catherine bit her lip and let out a breath, her heart was pounding in her ears and she wondered if he could hear it, too. '_Just say it!_' she demanded herself.

She said, "I.. I um.." she swallowed, '_Spit it out!_' she thought, "I bet you'd be an even better kisser."

Neville's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline and his eyes became very round. His face went scarlet and Catherine was beating herself up in her mind. Her heart sank. '_What if I just ruined everything?_' She swallowed again but her mouth was so dry that there was nothing there to swallow.

He said, "I um, I wouldn't know if I was a good kisser or not. I mean, you know, I've never umm.."

Catherine tried desperately to gulp and took a deep breath, "Yeah, neither have I. Of course, you probably already knew that."

Neville said, "Yeah, but I reckon you're pretty good, too."

Catherine could feel Neville shaking and she was having a hard time sitting still herself. She said, "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

Neville blinked a few times at her, processing her request. He lifted his arm off of her and said, "Y-yeah. Of course."

She got up with wobbly knees and went into the boys' bathroom that was to no surprise, a bit of a wreck. There were clothes on the ground and the seat to the toilet was left up. She didn't actually need to go to the bathroom, she just needed to get her thoughts straight.

She turned the water on and got her hands wet with cold water. She patted her face with her wet hands and then cupped them. She took a few gulps of water to hydrate herself. She was beginning to feel a little more steady and then she looked in the mirror.

She studied her skin which was very pink around her cheeks and nose. Her thick black glasses had a smudge on them, so she took them off and wiped them on her shirt. She was wearing her house sweater vest and a white buttoned short sleeve. As the seasons were about to change, she found it much easier to just carry her long sleeved robes with her for when she got cold. Her hair was down for the first time since school started. Usually she had it up in a ponytail, bun, or braid. But today it was a bit chilly, so she kept her curly hair down. She smoothed a few loose pieces of hair into the rest of it and fixed the part.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door back again and found that Neville had stood up and was looking in his chest of drawers. She said, "Looking for something?"

He turned around quickly and grabbed his chest in surprise, "Oh! Um, no. I was just getting my clothes out. I can't be in my pajamas all day."

She had walked over to him with her hands behind her back, "Well, why not? Pajamas are awesome."

He was getting out his own white button up and house sweater. He said, "Well, I can't skip classes all day. I was only planning on missing Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Catherine realized she still had her shoes on and slipped them off. She said, "Okay, but Potions isn't until after lunch. Why don't you worry about your clothes later?"

She sat on the bed and patted next to her where Neville had been before. Neville looked at his clothes and then to the bed. He put his clothes on top of the chest at the bottom of his bed and said, "Well, alright."

He sat next to her and she said, "So... About kissing.."

Neville's pink face burned a shade darker. He cleared his throat, "What about it?"

Catherine looked down at her hands in her lap. She pursed her lips and said, "Maybe we should..."

She looked at him and he looked at her with a worried expression, but then plunged himself toward her, landing a very misguided kiss on her upper lip.

Before she had a chance to react, Neville stood up and put his hands in his hair, "OH! I'm so sorry! I just got excited and ruined it!"

Catherine put a hand to where he kissed her and then smiled. She said loudly, "Neville! Sit back down. You didn't ruin it."

He sighed and looked at the ground, then sat back down, not looking at her. She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. She made him look at her and they looked each other in the eyes. He seemed very worried still and she gave him a reassuring smile as she leaned in.

She shut her eyes and repeated, "You didn't ruin it."

The gap that had been slowly enclosing between them finally was closed by their lips touching. She kissed him softly and he put a hand on her back. The heat radiating from each of their faces was felt by the other.

They parted with their noses still touching, Catherine kept her eyes shut and Neville put a little pressure on her back and kissed her again. She lifted both hands up to his shoulders and Neville lifted his eyebrows. He put both hands around her and they didn't part their lips for a while. They enjoyed the kiss and deepened it by having an open-mouth kiss.

Catherine gently licked Neville's lips and he returned the favor. They locked lips and continued to snog for a while.

When they finally parted, both of their lips were plump and dark pink. They sat next to each other in silence, neither one looking at the other. Catherine broke the silence by saying, "I was right, you are a good kisser," with a smile.

Neville smirked back at her, "I was right, too."


End file.
